Professor of Storms: Soul Suckers
by Stuffy Puppy
Summary: When Harry arrives on the Hogwarts train he meets three new Gryffindor students that seem to attract attention and trouble wherever they walk. They claim to not belong here in the Wizarding World but when the Dementors arrive at Hogwarts, he will have to rely on their help to save his first home. What does this have to do with the new professor?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

In the Weasly residence a boy with messy black hair rest in bed blissfully for quite the amount of time. Though the rest of the house was overrun with frantic red-haired children and adults alike, he remained ignorant of all the noise and clutter. The smell of eggs soon wafted through his slightly open door. He was sleeping late.

One of the red-haired children about the boy's age ran in and looked around frantically for something before sighing when he found his tie. He turned to find his best friend, Harry, still sleeping, despite all the ruckus. "Harry! Come on! We're going to leave soon!" he yelled, shaking him on the shoulders. Slowly, Harry woke up. His hand instinctively reached to the desk beside him to retrieve his glasses.

"I'm going, I'm going," he mumbled, half-asleep. Sure, he was excited for the first day as a seventh-year at Hogwarts, which was in a few days. Professor McGonagall had allowed everyone to retake their last year if they decided to, because the things they taught the last year wasn't exactly on-topic to the curriculum plan. Of course, Ms. Weasly jumped at this idea and decided for the three (Hermione, Harry and Ron) that they would be retaking their seventh-year. No questions asked. No complaints.

They would have gone to Diagon Alley sooner to shop, but so many obstacles came in the way of their plan. Today, all plans canceled, all dates postponed, everything was pushed back to get the most important thing done first. After all, September was not that far away.

He got up and stumbled his way to the kitchen, slouching in a chair sleepily before managing to gather the energy to eat his breakfast with the energetic Weasleys rushing around the house for no apparent reason. After finishing his rather large breakfast, he dropped the plate in the sink and began quickly walking up the stairs, the fast energy from the Weasleys catching up to his sleepy body.

In no time, he was rushing too. Rushing to freshen up, rushing to put on decent clothes, rushing to gather his old robes, rushing down the steps, rushing to get to the living room, all for no apparent reason at all. He sat there, with the rest of the Weasleys, waiting for no apparent reason. After all, they were all present and ready.

After a few moments of waiting, awkward silence and calming down, Ms. Weasley stood up and walked over to the fireplace. She picked up the pot and glanced into it. "It looks like there's enough for all of us to travel. I'll have to get some more later." She grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace. She stepped into it and yelled "Diagon Alley!" before spinning around and disappearing.

_-Professor of Storms: Soul Suckers-_

After a few moments shopping together as a group, it was obvious that shopping was going to be a pain this way. "Why don't you kids go together and I'll go with Ginny," Ms. Weasley decided. "I'm sure you all have things you want to do. I'll go ahead and pick up your books, too. It's almost nine right now. Let's meet at the Leaky Cauldron at two. Is that alright?"

Hermione, Harry and Ron nodded, not wanting to stress Ms. Weasley out further. Ginny only crossed her hands over her chest and fumed. Why was she the only one who got stuck with her mother? "Sorry Ginny, see you later!" Ron called as the three ran off. "Where do you want to go first?" The three stopped running and looked at each other.

"Well, why don't we get our robes first?" Hermione asked, holding up her previous year's robes. "It's going to be busy later at Madam Malkin's robe shop so let's go since we're early anyway."

"Seems like a good idea," Harry added.

"It's decided! To Madam Malkin's!" Ron announced. The three broke into chuckles at Ron's childish actions before they walked together to the robes shop.

_-Professor of Storms: Soul Suckers-_

Even in the late morning, Madam Malkin's shop was pretty busy. House elves walked around and spoke to the customers, gathering the materials beforehand so that Madam Malkin and the other employees could start working on the robes right away. They still had to wait quite a while for their turn to receive the robes they wanted.

Unfortunately, while they waited, and even when they got their robes fitted, they learned that the robe shop was a new gossip joint for many of the customers and employees alike. The most recent talk of trouble was the strange fog creeping across the world, sometimes lingering for days before dispatching. Harry kept his thoughts to himself, but it could only mean one thing: dementors.

The cold soul-less creatures were spreading across the muggle and wizarding world quickly, causing mass despair, sorrow, fog, bleak times and feelings. It was like his personal nightmare just came true. Words couldn't even begin to explain the relief he felt when he ran out the shop and felt the warm sunlight against his skin. They haven't gotten to here yet.

_-Professor of Storms: Soul Suckers-_

Once all three of them had stepped out with their robes, they pondered the next thing for them to do. "I need a new quill since mine's broken. Let's head to the stationery shop," Ron said, looking up at the other two for approval. Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"That's great! We can also stop by the Apothecary, too. That's perfect! What about you, Harry?"

"I want to stop by the ice cream parlor on the way back for a while, too."

"That's fine, it's all in the same area so it'll work out. Then we can just head back for the Leaky Cauldron after we're done!"

"Sounds good," Ron said. "Let's go!" He started off in a random direction, sure that he was going in the correct direction.

"Ron!" Harry called. He turned around and stopped. "The stationary shot is right here," he deadpanned, pointing to a shop two blocks down in the opposite direction Ron was heading to.

"Right!"

_-Professor of Storms: Soul Suckers-_

The three of them sat under one of the outside tables of the ice cream parlor. "It's still pretty early," Hermione observed. "We're got almost an hour left. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting some owl treats for Pig," Ron said, referring to his small owl. "I'm sure he'll enjoy them."

"Yeah, I actually was planning to get a new owl," Harry said, looking up. Nothing would ever replace his old companion and first friend but it was becoming a burden for Pig to carry so many packages for him since he was so small. Actually, Harry tried not to order too many things that would be sent over Owl because Pig would have a hard time carrying return letters back.

"Yeah, I think I should get one, too," Hermione added. "I mean, owls are pretty useful to carry letters and such. I've been saving up for a while to get something special, too. I think I still have enough of my birthday money to purchase an owl."

"Yeah, let's go." They were all about to get up when a rather large ruckus happened inside the ice cream parlor. The three rushed into the building with their wands drawn, only to see nothing really out of the ordinary. It was just a bunch of girls crowded around a boy.

He had his hands up trying to give himself some space. "Sorry, sorry," he said again and again. "Can you move?" "Yeah, sorry, I have a girlfriend." "Can you…please leave?" Hermione looked on with slight curiosity.

"He's too nice," she observed.

They watched until a silvery owl flew toward the boy with a letter in its beak. The letter fell from the owl's mouth and to the boy. It hit him on the head with an unnaturally painful-sounding _clunk. _He rubbed his head and unrolled the letter.

He quickly scanned it over. Occasionally, his eyes would become unfocused like reading was difficult for him but eventually he got the message. He slipped the letter in the bag he was holding and drew his wand. "Sorry girls!" Silently, a patronus erupted from his wand.

At first, it just looked like a rather large blur until it eventually solidified its shape into a horse. "Oh what is it?" "It's beautiful!" "What a gorgeous patronus!" "That must have been hard to conjure up! You must be really great at magic!"

"It's supposed to be racehorse or something. To me, it's something of a dog." With that, he stowed his want, flashed the girls a quick smile before bolting out the door with his bag. The witches were too absorbed with the patronus to see him run. The patronus was slowly circling the witches, seemingly gaining their absolute attention by just a look.

"Come on, after him," Harry said, grabbing his bags and running out the door after the person. Hermione and Ron quickly followed him, not exactly sure what he wanted to do but nevertheless trusted him and his instinct. They followed him around the corner between the shops. A group of people blocked their view but Harry pushed forward and soon lost sight of Ron and Hermione.

He wasn't able to see his face that well but he caught sight of sea-green eyes and jet black hair, almost like his own. He watched as the mysterious person, backed into the corner, transformed into a dog and ran off. Harry finally reached the alleyway and looked around.

He was Animagus.

_-Professor of Storms: Soul Suckers-_

"I'm telling you," Harry said heatedly. "He turned into a dog! He's an Animagus!"

"Harry, we believe you," Hermione soothed. "It's just because we didn't see it…well, it's hard to believe there's another unregistered Animagus. I'll have to check the library at Hogwarts to see if there's a new Animagus but if not, we'll have to report it to someone."

"Well, what if we do nothing? I mean, Harry's dad, Sirius, Professor Lupin were all unregistered but it wasn't _bad _or anything. I mean, what if the guy's just become one because he wanted to get away from all those girls?" Ron reasoned. "It'd make no sense to get him in trouble just because of that."

Hermione shook her head and turned to Harry. "I think we should just forget about it. For now, anyway. We're here on a shopping trip and we've only got," she checked the time. "thirty minutes left until we have to meet Ms. Weasley and Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry sighed. "Fine. Let's get the owls."

Once the three arrived at Eeylops Owl Emporium they started looking though the rows of owls. Though the selection, Hermione found a nice chocolate brown owl with amber eyes and Harry chose a cappuccino colored owl with blue eyes. "I already have the perfect names," Hermione cheered. "I'll name mine Kasper. And how about…Wisbey for yours, Harry?" Harry nodded. It fit the owl.

After purchasing a few owl treats, the three began heading to the Leaky Cauldron to arrive there on time to not worry Ms. Weasley. They didn't have to worry, as Ms. Weasley arrived a little later, looking flustered, followed by Ginny.

"Oh dear, sorry we're late," she sighed. "The bag carrying the textbooks ripped and a kind gentleman stopped to pick them up. He even took us around and talked with us for a little bit. We stopped by last at the Wizarding Bank and he deposited quite a sum of money into our vault, I believe."

She paused and looked off into the distance before smiling at Ron. "That means Professor McGonagall found a new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts! He seems awfully well-mannered, too." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Mum, don't forget you're married."

"Of course, Ron! What do you think?"

* * *

**Spells: N/A**

**A/N: So here's the first chapter of the newly rewritten version. It starts up with the plot early here so I really do hope you enjoy this more than the previous one! Please tell me what you think! More chapters coming up, hopefully soon! Now, I want to do this correctly so I'm looking for a Beta and someone who'll PM me and pester me to update on a regular schedule. (You can be both) So please do PM me if you want the job!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The train conductor sounded the whistle as the door of the luggage train was closed. "All aboard!" Ms. Weasley checked the time before turning to Hermione, Ron and Harry. "You lot be good now," she warned, eyeing all three. "You'll hear from me if you don't." She gave them all fleeting last-minute hugs and sent them off. "Go, go, you'll be late!"

Harry and Ron followed Hermione through the train corridors, dodging stray feet and the occasional chocolate frog. Hermione stopped and turned back to them. "It looks like the back is full," she said to them, looking around. "How about here?"

She pulled opened a door to a compartment with two people, a boy and girl. Both of them were already in their Hogwarts robes. "Can we sit here?" The girl turned her gaze from the window to her and nodded. She had electric blue eyes and short black hair. The three filed in and sat on the opposite side of the two. The train whistled twice as it began moving from the station.

Faces of the waving parents and children blurred as the train picked up speed and shot out from the station. "Aren't your parents there?" The girl asked out of the blue, seeing that the three haven't been paying any attention to the window. "Aren't you going to wave goodbye to them?" She seemed pretty gloomy and depressed, unlike the boy, who was pretty much impassive.

"My parents are muggles," Hermione said. "They wouldn't have the time to see me off."

"My parents are dead," Harry replied shortly. He didn't feel too hurt by that statement but it still felt like putting salt on a wound.

"My mum left early to take care of some money," Ron said, shrugging.

Thalia turned to them with an almost envying look. "I'm sorry and all. Do you think that's worse than both of your parents being alive and not wanting you?" They fell into an uncomfortable silence, pondering her words until she stood up.

"I'm going out for a bit. If Annabeth gets back, tell her I'll be back before the food trolley gets here," she said to the boy, who nodded. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. Again, they fell into the awkward silence before the boy turned to look at them before returning his gaze back to the window.

"Sorry about her. She's just a little surprised at everything that just happened," he said, sounding as bored as he looked. Harry looked up and turned to the boy. He had dark brown eyes and black hair. Despite his pale complexion, he looked Italian.

"Yeah, I get it. I mean, who wouldn't? The first time I was told I was a wizard, I denied it," Harry said, trying to begin a conversation with the boy, and possibly learn his name. It wasn't in his nature to ignore a person.

"I guess. We learned about the magical world a little differently than you," the boy replied, shrugging. He didn't say another word. Harry could tell Hermione wanted to talk to him and Ron about _something_ but she seemed to think it was impolite to break the silence.

"How so?" The boy looked up questioningly at Hermione's statement. "How different would it be from the way we found out?" Hermione asked again, prodding. The boy sighed angrily.

"It's different. You were fated to learn about it. People planned your meeting to tell you that you belonged in this world. We, however, accidentally found about it. We aren't supposed to know about it. _We don't belong here._ We're different from you. We're not the same kind of people," he replied harshly. He turned to look at them with a glare before his expression dropped to one without.

Hermione, for the most part, looked pretty shocked at his reaction to the simple question but she couldn't ask another. The door swung open and another girl stepped in. She had curly blonde hair like a princess and stormy gray eyes. "Hey," she said, seeing Hermione, Ron and Harry. "What's your name?"

Harry was glad to find that at least this girl was friendly and seemed to encourage some form of communication. "I'm Harry," he greeted. He dearly hoped she didn't mention his scar. That would mean revisiting the entire story of saving the world and loosing so many people.

"I'm Hermione," Hermione said, smiling.

"Ron," Ron said, raising his hand slightly. The girl nodded.

"Nice to meet you lot. I'm Annabeth." She turned to the boy. "I suppose he didn't introduce himself. That's Nico. The girl that was here before was Thalia," she said, sitting opposite of them. She looked at the three of them and smiled. "So, read any good books?"

It was a pointless question, probably a meaningless one, but Harry suspected she didn't say it for the topic alone. It was a broad question, one that everyone could relate or answer to with many different answers. The previous tension disappeared. Hermione took the opportunity to reply.

"Yes, actually, quite a few," she replied.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, they all are non-fiction and factual so there really isn't a story to them. All of it is really facts, interesting informational articles, photographs and such," Hermione explained. Annabeth smiled.

"Cool. I, myself, prefer to read fiction work but of course I read non-fiction. I really do love reading stories on war strategies and logic. They are really my favorite categories to research in because they are included in fiction and non-fiction," Annabeth explained.

Harry's mind reeled. It was like he had suddenly stepped into a talk show for smart people. He didn't understand much of anything they were saying, almost like they were speaking a completely different language within the language. Ron caught Harry's eye and rolled his eyes. 'I understand nothing', he mouthed.

'Me neither. Just stay quiet and listen', Harry mouthed back. Ron got the message (sort of) and sat back, pretending to be interested in the topic. Harry sighed. _I didn't tell him to get involved in the conversation. _The trolley door swung open as the food trolley rolled by. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" the lady asked.

_-Professor of Storms: Soul Suckers-_

After stepping out and buying some snacks, Harry sat back down beside his pile of sweets. Ron picked up a few Chocolate Frogs and began tearing apart the wrappings. Hermione helped herself to the Cauldron Cakes, giving her a chance to eat. Harry picked up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Nico didn't seem to be interested at all, his gaze never breaking from the window. Annabeth caught his eye and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Quietly, she said something him Harry didn't hear or understand. She turned to smile at Harry. "Do you mind?" she asked, gesturing to the pile of food.

"Help yourself," Harry immediately replied. She was kind enough to introduce the three people who would be sitting with them and talk with them, so why not? She seemed to be pretty cool to hang out with, too. Annabeth nodded and picked up a Pumpkin Pastry. After a few moments into the silent eating, Nico moved.

He turned to face Annabeth with a kind of confused expression. "Have you seen Thalia? She said that she would be back by now," Nico asked, frowning. Annabeth swallowed the Pumpkin Pastry in her mouth before answering.

"Actually, no, I haven't. Why?"

"I'm just a little worried." On cue, a cawing of a bird could be heard. Outside, a majestic eagle easily soared by their window. Annabeth moved to the window and examined the flying bird before she sighed and nodded.

"Yes, that's Thunder, alright. Probably news from Thalia," she said, opening the window. Once the eagle perched on her shoulder, she removed the letter from its beak. Her eyes darted from side to side as she quickly read the letter. Annabeth pulled a pen from her pocket. She stared at it for a few moments before shaking her head. "I have to get a quill soon," she muttered to herself as she scribbled something on the letter before folding it up and handing it to the bird.

The eagle flew out the open window immediately. She turned to Nico as she slipped the pen back into her pocket. "That was Thalia. She's with Percy a couple miles back. They're being attacked by some Dementors. Come on," she said, pulling out her wand.

"Wait!" Hermione said. Annabeth stopped her preparing and turned to Hermione questioningly. "Let us come with you and help. We can apparate and we can perform magic outside of Hogwarts. We can all do a Patronus, too." Hermione offered, giving out _too _much information than necessary.

Annabeth smiled at her before shaking her head. "Thank you but we can take care of this. After all, Thalia and Percy are our friends. It would be strange for you to show up and rescue them, not to mention damage their ego."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we," Nico stated sarcastically, drawing his wand. Annabeth smiled and drew her wand. Wordlessly, a Patronus appeared out of each of their wands. A silvery owl appeared from Annabeth's wand, while a large bat-like creature appeared out of Nico's. For them, it seemed effortless. "Go ahead and help." The two Patronus flew out the window and ran off after the already gone eagle.

"Hey, say hi to Professor McGonagall for me," Annabeth said before grabbing Nico's arm and disappearing with a _crack. _Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in shock at the two.

"What…just happened?" Ron asked, still shocked.

"I really don't know," Harry replied.

* * *

**Spells: N/A**

**A/N: So thanks to my pester-person, I have gotten the second chapter up pretty much sooner than I thought. I'm still looking for a Beta and I'm always looking for pester-people so PM me if you're interested! Congrats to Poseidonkid for being my 500th reviewer! I'll have to think of a reward soon for you! So you will soon find that the Dementers are not a joke and are constantly being dealt with by Percy, so stay tuned for details!**


End file.
